The overall objective of this project is to examine the biological implications of the interaction between the acute phase C-reactive protein (CRP) and phospholipids (P L). To accomplish this goal we are investigating: a) The nature of the interaction between CRP and PL in both artificial and natural membranes as well as in serum lipoproteins, b) The effects of these interactions on the properties of the membranes and c) The contribution of these interactions on the ability of CRP to modulate humoral and cellular effector systems of inflammation.